This invention relates to rotary tools for metal working for example cutting, preparing and welding of pipes and trepanning.
A known example of rotary tool is heavy and cumbersome and difficult to position in confined areas. Moreover, a known example of tool has to be controlled by an operator or operators which is time consuming and may be dangerous in an hostile environment. An object of the present invention is to provide a rotary tool which mitigates the above difficulties and which can be left to complete a metal working operation automatically, once positioned.